


From cage to cage

by Rocket Raccoon (trx)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Prison, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Rocket%20Raccoon
Summary: A little fic of how Lylla the Otter pleasures Rocket Raccoon in his cage while being trapped in her own.I hadn't intended of posting this one but doing so for a friend.
Relationships: Lylla/Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 6





	From cage to cage

Lylla the Otter waited until Rocket Raccoon had been returned to his cage and the evil doctor had finally left for the night. When the lab quieted down, she went up to the bars of her cage and looked over to Rocket. As usual, due to previous escape attempts, he was tied in his cage, sitting with his legs outstretched.

"Was it bad this time," she asked, wondering if today's experiments had been painful.

Rocket looked back at her. "It was bearable," he replied.

Both animal uplifts looked at each other from their respective cages. The lab was dim. Nighttime was often the only time they had any semblance of peace.

The two sat there silently. They were both tired. Both of them knew that tomorrow would be a long day filled with new experiments.

"What about Blackjack? Is he still alive?" she asked.

He didn't answer right away, but instead gave a shrug as if he couldn't think of anything else to say on the matter.

Rocket looked beat. The little scars on his body and missing patches of fur always made Lylla want to touch him gently. 

But they never could touch each other much through these bars. They were usually tied in some way, so they couldn't move a lot.

Lylla always wondered what it would be like to be able to run her fingers through his fur. To hug him tightly. To feel him enter her and thrust with a wild abandoned passion.

She wondered if he ever thought about that too.

There was one thing they could share, however. Or rather, it was something she could do to him.

She reached out with her legs, like a few times before, slid them through the bars over into his cage.

She could see him tense up a little in anticipation as her otter feet closed in on his legs, touching his raccoon feet a little. They twitched ticklishly - something she found endearing.

She moved them up slowly, gently caressing and rubbing him. His footpaws were quite clean, so they were smooth and nice to the touch.

She continued to caress his legs, moving higher and higher until she reached just below his thighs. His breathing quickened. She could see in the dim light that he had an erection.

"L-lylla..."

Lylla wanted to please her companion. Her otter footpaws continued their exploration of his nether regions, gently squeezing and massaging his cock with care. He let out a bashful moan and grew harder between her pads, which she rubbed slowly and gently with a few signs of more vigorous movement.

It was all she could do, the only way to reach him. Rocket wasn't able to do the same for her but that was okay with Lylla. She rubbed herself, pleasing Rocket with her footpaws. 

His hands tied up above his head in the cage, Rocket sat where he was and shook in pleasure. His moans were silent, he wouldn't want anyone to find him in this position, but Lylla knew it was for her that he did this.

With each passing minute, his cock grew harder rubbing against the soft fur and delicate skin between her toes. She was no longer able to control her own urges, and gently let one of her hands massage her clit with expert skill.

Rocket had developed an intense fetish for Lylla's footpaws over the past months, as this was the only way for them to have any form of sex. Lylla, on the other hand, really enjoyed tickling Rocket's footpaws with hers at the beginning of a pawjob. It was a strange relationship that they had, but it was theirs alone.

"L-ly-ly..." Rocket managed to utter her name, struggling to hold on to his own sanity.

Lylla continued massaging and pleasing her beloved's cock with her expert pawjob. He didn't take long before he exploded, releasing a pent up stream of cum with a deep mewl.

"I lo-love your paws ..."

Lylla giggled a bit as she released his cock from her grasp, letting him catch his breath after the intense moment.

"When we take over this lab and have it to ourselves," Lylla said, "will you let me tie you up on the experiment table and let me tickle you, Rocket? I really wanna tickle you like that and make my strong raccoon man weak with laughter."

He looked at her with his tired eyes, his cock having gone flaccid after his intense pawjob.

"B-b-ut why?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why someone would find tickling to be a fun activity.

"It turns me on," she said. "It's hot to make you blush and squirm..."

He looked away from her, hesitating to answer.

Rocket gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Normally he would give a dismissive or snappy answer but how could he refuse her wish?

"O-okay..."

Once again, he felt a rush of pleasure go through him when he noticed her smile. He liked making her happy.

"Maybe in the future you can try something like that yourself," Lylla said, laying her otter feet around his flaccid member and simply holding it.

"M-maybe so."

She moved her feet down to his footpaws and lightly tickled them, causing Rocket to suppress giggles.

About a week later, Lylla finally managed to free herself. Manipulating the electronic locks with a small device that she and Rocket had constructed, she unlocked her cage and began her takeover of the Halfworld labs. The first thing she did was to reprogram the security system to go against the scientists. Soon, she had control over the lab.

She found Rocket in the operating room, strapped to a table as always. A bunch of machines surrounded him but he was alone.

"Lylla! You got out! What's happening?" Rocket asked frantically.

"The doctors have all evacuated or got taken out by the security system. It's just us now. We've achieved what we set out to do."

"That's great news! Finally!"

She climbed up the table where Rocket was strapped down. Gently rubbing his scruffy cheek with her snout, she gave him a quick lick across the face.

"It's just you and me," she repeated. "And since you are so neatly tied up already... How about we celebrate our freedom right here?"

Rocket looked up at her as it dawned on him what she was getting at. He had promised her to let her tickle him right here on this table, in these bonds. He gulped and a deep blush spread over his snout.

"M-maybe we could celebrate it differently..." he said.

"Oh come on now! You're a big tough coon but even you have a twisted side somewhere deep down, right? Let's see it," Lylla said with a teasing giggle.  
"But... But..."

"No 'buts', let's see that embarrassed face of yours."

Rocket did look embarrassed indeed, and this is exactly what turned Lylla on about it. Oh how she wanted to tickle her tough raccoon hero.

"I-I don't know if I like to be tickled..." he whimpered.

"Aww are you sure about that? You seem pretty ticklish to me," she giggled, gently touching him with the tips of her claws. He laughed, but it was a nervous one. He squirmed in his straps, but he was unable to escape her touch.

"Let me, Rocket. Please?" she asked, drawing a circle on his belly with her finger.

"O-oh fine..." he said with a deep blush.

She gently drew her claws over his belly, causing him to feel hot in the face and chuckle. She continued this for some time, teasingly drawing shapes on his fur until he was unable to hold it in.

"Come on now," she said teasingly, ready to do more, and draws her claws up to his helpless armpits.

"Hehehe! Hahahah!" he laughed, closing his eyes so hard that his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah ah, keep your eyes open," she said, gently tapping his chin up to look at her with her claw. "I want you to see all the nice things I'm going to do to you."

He shook his head, and Lylla moved her paw further over to his right armpit, softly tapping the sensitive area.

Rocket felt his hard cock standing up behind her, as she knelt over him. She noticed, too, but ignored it for now. Lylla was having too much fun teasing her very ticklish, touch raccoon bae's armpits.

"So ticklish, hm?" she asked, lightly running her claw over his pits again.

"Hehehe, yes! Ahahahahah!" he said, trying to squirm away.

"Can you handle it?"

"N-no! No no no! Ahahahahaha!"

She giggled to herself, and gently nuzzled his chin.

Rocket's body was squirming from side to side as she scribbled around his exposed armpits. He was still facing her, and as Lylla sank her claws a little deeper into his armpits, he burst into the most hilarious laughter she had ever heard.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I c-can't... Hahahahahahaha!"

She kept tickling him, and he kept laughing, every time she dug her claws in he laughed more. It was such a glorious noise, the sound of his laughter as he begged her to stop. Playing with his embarrassment and weakness was turning her on.

Slowly, Lylla moved her tickling claws down his furred body. As she moved along his flanks to his legs, she left a trail of little scratches in her wake.

Slowly, she traced her nails alongside his legs, gently tapping the sensitive areas around his knees and the top of his feet. She traced her fingers over his toes, gently tapping them as he twisted and laughed. She then moved up to his bare heels, gently caressing the soft, sensitive skin there with her claw.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Lylla! P-please!"

"You like my otter feet, and I like your cute, ticklish raccoon footpaws," she said as she went for his pads with her claws.

She gently scratched behind his bare toes, and she heard his laughter get a bit more frantic. She continued to scratch behind his bare heel, making him laugh as he squirmed about.

He tried to get out of the ropes, but he was simply unable to escape from her tickling, she could see in his face that he didn't want this to stop anytime soon.

Lylla continued to scratch at his heels and balls for some time before finally freeing him from his prisoner straps.

"Ahahaha I admit it! Ahahahaha I'm TICKLISH! Hahahaha! I'll do anything! Just stop tickling me!" 

She slowed down to give him reprieve. His belly was aching from laughter as he smiled at her.

"You can keep me tied up if you want..." he said suggestively, as Lylla felt a stirring down below.

"Oh really now?" she replied, bringing her own otter feet up and sliding them to his cock.

"Time for your reward, Rocket," she said.

She gently pressed her furry toes against his hard cock.

"Ah... Lylla..."

She softly started stroking him, slowly moving her otter feet up and down.

"Ah, fuck, this feels so good..." he said, as he looked down in lust at her. Lylla gently pressed her soles against his chest, pushing him to lay on his back as she slid them up and down his shaft.

"Ah... fuck..."

"Admit it," she said,"you have fetish for my feet at this point."

"Yah...I do...," he huffed, looking blissed out as he took in every moment of what Lylla was doing to him. She softly pressed her toes against his hard dick.

"Anything?" she asked, gently pressing them against his dick.

"Yes... anything..." he said.

"Even letting me tie you up and tickle you helplessly every other day?" she asked.

"You...you're really into that."

Lylla nodded, continuing to softly stroke him.

"Well... fine. If that's what it takes...then I agree."

"Say it then," she said, "say you love my feet."

"I love your otter feet," he replied.

"Well in that case..." she said, smiling down at him as she pumped him faster.

He spread his legs out a bit, relaxing and enjoying the footjob as Lylla brought him to the brink with her feet. 

"Ah... L-Lylla..." 

“I love making you weak, one way or another…”

Quickly, Rocket's lust reached its limit as he climaxed, his dick twitching as Lylla kept stroking him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she finally stopped and withdrew her feet to untie the ropes around him. 

"I love you," he said, instantly rolling over and cuddling against the side of her.

She smiled at him, cuddling back. “I love you, too, Rocket.”


End file.
